


上司與情人

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, 互攻暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 沉浸在慾望中的男人看起來不那麼高深莫測，此時他只會是他的，他的上司與情人。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Protagoneil - Relationship, neiltagonist - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	上司與情人

濕潤的水聲和隱約的喘息交錯在安靜的房間裡，尼爾專注地看著男人的反應，漫不經心的舔吻著男人粗大的陰莖，讓自己的舌面貼著早被他舔舐的水亮的柱身，從這個角度能看到男人挺立的胸乳和起伏的精瘦身型，他知道男人此時也正目不轉睛地看著他，所以尼爾一口氣將那熱燙的性器含的極深，他忍下咽喉反射將他敏感的前端壓向自己喉頭，讓尼爾成功地聽到男人壓抑不住的呻吟和抓緊他頭顱的指掌，他喘息著退開後靠在男人大腿內側感受男人的顫抖，讓自己的呼吸刺激著他，而他非常確信剛剛他差點就要讓男人射在他嘴裡，這非凡的忍耐力不管到哪裡都相當惱人。

但很火辣，沉浸在慾望中的男人看起來不那麼高深莫測，此時他只會是他的，他的上司與情人，尼爾在男人的小腹輕啄，「我可以再更進一步嗎？」

「如果你想的話。」男人的大手充滿寵溺的抓住尼爾的下頷輕撫，將自己全然交付給躍躍欲試的下屬，但尼爾不是很高興的嘟起嘴，「你對我太好了。」

「那不好嗎？」男人慵懶而散慢的順過他亂翹的髮絲，並在尼爾一路親吻向下，雙唇觸上他已經被照顧過的穴口時微微扯痛了尼爾，尼爾試探的伸出舌頭推擠進去，聽到男人低沉而急促的鼻音，他便毫無顧忌的用各種方式取悅此時正臣服在自己身下的男人，他的鼻尖被他的陰毛弄得很癢，男人的鬍子也總是讓他忍不住笑出聲來。

「我的天。」男人緊繃的驚呼，尼爾在男人大腿抽搐時停下了動作，笑著看向已經瀕臨邊緣的男人。

「那是拒絕的意思嗎？」

「不。」男人捧住尼爾的臉，尼爾順著他的力道起身停在男人上方，男人喘息著用充滿慾望的雙眼回望，「那代表我很歡迎。」

尼爾一瞬間愣住，接著用最激烈的方式吻上男人，絕對不能讓任何人看到這個，尼爾咬上男人厚實的下唇，男人深諳誘惑人的方法卻不自知，就像他永遠都低估了自己的吸引力一樣，他挺進男人濕潤而充滿熱度的腸道，男人夾住他的腰推擠著他的臀部要他進更深，尼爾一手撐在他身側，一手順著男人的前臂向上，拉開男人緊抓著床單的手與他十指交握，尼爾擺動著腰跨撞進男人接納著一切的漂亮身軀，看著他微微顫動的睫毛和性感的表情，他直面那些最純粹的慾望與本能，讓男人的寵溺與失控淹沒他，他被愛的像是男人失而復得的恐懼，尼爾用最熱烈的方式提醒男人他永遠都會擁有尼爾的愛，無論過去覆滅了多少的可能。

發生的就已經發生了，他能察覺男人說出這句話像是在說服自己，他又何嘗不是如此。

「讓我愛你。」尼爾不安的向他索吻，男人睜大雙眼後露出溫柔的笑，接下尼爾放慢的親暱與依戀，享受尼爾給他的所有，無論快樂或是痛楚，無論那些他們可能做到或未曾做到的事，他知道自己男人與他都是欣然接受，甘於臣服與占有彼此的愛。尼爾靠著男人加快速度，在男人拔高的呻吟裡粗喘著頂弄他的前列腺，他向前貼著男人的臉側失控的喘息，在男人被逼上高潮而緊縮的通道裡射了出來。

結束後尼爾退出男人的體內，側過身窩在男人的懷裡平復呼吸，「你對我太好了。」他重複地說。

「你值得這個。」男人柔和而堅定的說，親吻他的髮旋讓尼爾又暖又想哭，「好一點了嗎？」

「我不好。」尼爾掙開他的懷抱，在男人困惑的目光中離開床舖，深陷在床被間的男人看起來像一幅充滿他筆觸的私人油畫，「除非你等下在我們的加大浴缸裡操我。」

「那不是當初的目的。」男人的眼神看起來深沉而危險，原本的慵懶一掃而空，那讓尼爾興奮的抿起雙唇，不管不顧的走向浴室，並在門口回過頭，「還不快過來，我要在不是這個目的浴缸裡操我自己了。」

尼爾轉身，滿意的聽到男人跟過來的腳步聲，接著環上他腰間的臂膀讓他的笑聲只剩下一連串的喘息，男人啃咬著他的耳骨，「不會有那個機會的。」

「那太可惜了。」

尼爾不怎麼真心地說，在男人的帶領下再度深陷情慾之中。

Fin.


End file.
